


【脑洞26】双子星

by zephyr74



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Doctor Elijah, M/M, Not RPS, Rebirth, Serial killer Klaus, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: After rebirth, they are twins.They all lost their memories, Joseph (Klaus) becomes a serial killer, love is the only reason why he doesn't hurt his twin brother Daniel.Blood brought back Elijah's (Daniel) memory, he tried to protect his brother from the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

他们的命运紧紧纠缠，一生如此，永世亦然。

 

NOTE：演员人名使用注意。

 

======

“你将于疯狂之中自杀而亡！轮回之神会带走你的灵魂，让你永远无法返回世间！”

在以利亚跃进那个恶毒可怕的法阵时，那个女巫的诅咒还回响在他耳边，即使她的心脏已经被始祖掏出。这个诅咒并非是针对纯血始祖，如同法阵同样不是为以利亚准备一样。

躺在法阵中心，无知无觉的任由咒纹爬上身体的，是混血始祖克劳斯。而现在，当以利亚将弟弟拥在怀中，法阵的力量同样将他拖进轮回之门。

“我来了，尼克劳斯。”以利亚没有任何反抗，怀中的身躯已经被抽出了灵魂，他不知道弟弟是否还能听到自己的安抚，“我会陪着你，保护你，分担一切。ALWAYS AND FOREVER。”

 

原本为了一个始祖准备的法阵，最终解决了两位。当最后一丝咒纹在克劳斯身上明灭，倒在法阵中的是始祖家族中最强的两个兄弟。

纯血始祖以利亚，和他的弟弟，混血始祖克劳斯。

 

他们的敌人为难以预料的成果惊疑不定，在确定法阵中的两具身躯中都已再无灵魂的存在之后，巨大的惊喜击中了他们。即使牺牲了本世纪最强大的女巫，南美巫师团依然为他们的战果沾沾自喜。

两位始祖不朽的身躯将属于他们，即使已经没有灵魂，始祖身体中的自然之力也将在地宫中为整个巫师团提供力量。

 

以利亚觉得自己如同身处漩涡，被巨大的力量撕扯着。那是被法阵引来的轮回之力，不可违抗的将脱离身体的灵魂引入新的生命。但以利亚无暇顾及灵魂被撕扯的痛苦，他的全部心神都用来紧紧追上前面那道金色的光芒。

那是他的弟弟，混血始祖克劳斯的灵魂之光。

南美巫团的诅咒之术无比恶毒，巫师们试图从另一个层面消灭始祖。始祖的身体不死不灭，在白桦木完全消失在这个世界的情况下，甚至已经没有任何外力可以伤害他们。

然而，灵魂永远脆弱。

巨大的法阵用来抽出混血始祖的灵魂，轮回之力会让克劳斯转世为人，而那些咒纹，会折磨人类的神智，让灵魂一刻不得安宁，最终疯狂至死。

在克劳斯选择自杀的那一刻，残忍的的咒术将绞杀始祖已然破碎的灵魂，永世无存。

以利亚不允许那样的结局发生在弟弟身上，即使在他们的敌人看来，混血始祖罪有应得。无论在什么样的危难中，以利亚只会抓紧兄弟的手，将克劳斯从危难中救出。

或者，一同消逝。

ALWAYS AND FOREVER。

也许我曾经没有完整的做到自己的承诺，以利亚想，但这一次不会了。他会保护自己的兄弟，即使代价可能是付出灵魂。

 

在轮回的漩涡中，那道血色的灵魂终于追上了金色的光芒，将之紧紧护住。自然之力不允许始祖的记忆被带到新的身体去，千年的时光被一点点封印。

不要忘记！纯血始祖用尽全部的力量在自己的灵魂里一遍遍刻下誓言，即使失去了记忆，也不要忘记什么是你最重要的！

 

两位始祖的灵魂在法阵中消失了，一对人类双生子，诞生于世。

 

******

 

DANIEL和JOSEPH是一对双胞胎，即使他们的外表并不完全一样。

“恭喜您们，这是一对异卵双胞胎。”当父母提出疑问时，医生看着头发一黑一金的两个孩子如此回答。

男孩子们继承了双亲的外表，即使所有人都看得出他们是一对兄弟，却并没有其它双胞胎那样完全相同的外表。黑发的孩子名叫DANIEL，JOSEPH则是金发的孩子，随着他们的成长，两个孩子连性格也渐渐有了很大的不同。

DANIEL看起来更沉稳一些，总是照顾人的那一个，性格温和。而JOSEPH，从他第一次彻夜哭泣，第一次暴躁的摔碎自己的玩具时，所有人都意识到，这是一个难以平静的孩子。

然而JOSEPH还是有安宁的时刻的，当他和自己的兄弟在一起时。任何看到这对孩子的人都会说，这是相爱着的一对双生子。只要有双生兄弟陪在身边，JOSEPH最终总会平静下来，而他的兄弟也总是陪在他的身旁。

那平静总是片刻的，当他们还都幼小时，最大的杀伤力也只是吵闹的哭声与摔打玩具。随着他们的成长，JOSEPH的坏脾气完全没有好转，他的力气也在变大。也许只是一个推搡，前来安慰他的双胞兄弟就会因此受伤。

最糟糕的一次发生在他们12岁那年。

DANIEL被愤怒的JOSEPH推开，那怒火并不是针对黑发的另一半，却把前来安抚他的兄弟推上了马路。

金发的男孩呆呆的看着眼前的鲜血，他的同胞兄弟身上流出的鲜血。身边的人都大叫着，JOSEPH却一丝声音也无法发出。

他无比恐惧，却也无比兴奋；他满怀愧疚，却阴暗的得到了扭曲的满足。他后悔伤到了DANIEL，却隐约感觉到了另一种发泄后的平静。

学校，救护车，医院，回家，JOSEPH一言不发，固执的陪伴在兄弟的身边，即使听到他人喝令他离开。好在DANIEL只是被撞伤了胳膊，那些刺目的鲜血是被车上尖锐的划破。

在安静的夜晚，带着绷带的DANIEL悄悄爬上了JOSEPH的床，他知道自己金发的兄弟从来不会主动道歉。DANIEL知道父母还在生JOSEPH的气，可他不需要得到歉意，他只想让他最关心的人知道唯一重要的事。

“我爱你，JOSEPH，”DANIEL用带着药味的胳膊环绕住JOSEPH，“无论发生什么，我永远爱你。”

黑暗的房间里，黑发的孩子因为止痛药沉沉睡去，他的兄弟眼神幽亮，专注的看着与自己共同来到这世上的另一半。JOSEPH小心翼翼的伸出手，轻轻碰触着洁白的绷带。他知道那下面有一个伤口，严重的伤口，那是他的罪，折磨着男孩的灵魂。可血的腥味让他兴奋，兄弟之血的味道让他迷恋，DANIEL有着他最喜欢的味道，连DANIEL的血也是如此。

JOSEPH感谢那些药物，让DANIEL愈合，他又厌恶那些药物，遮盖了兄弟原本的味道。

苍白的手指顺着绷带上移，金发男孩虔诚的摸着兄弟的安睡的脸庞，最终让自己埋首在兄弟的身边。

“我也爱你，DANIEL，无论我变成什么样子。”

 

从那天之后，JOSEPH突然有了好转，不再乱发脾气，不再将所有的情绪付诸暴力。那让全家人欣喜无比。

坏脾气收敛，JOSEPH和他的黑发兄弟一样，是一个讨人喜欢的孩子，聪明健康，学业对他们只像是游戏。

各个大学任他们挑选，DANIEL很快选定了喜欢的医科学院，让他惊讶的是，一向果断的兄弟迟迟无法做出最终的决定。

“心理学，法律，绘画。你对自己的未来还真是有好多种不同的设想。”DANIEL挑着眉跃过兄弟毛茸茸的金发看着JOSEPH择校，“如果没办法定下来的话，选和我相同的学校怎么样呢？至少选一个和我很近的学校，这样我们还能在一起。”

JOSEPH转过头看着自己的另一半微笑着，那笑容满怀爱意与留恋，让DANIEL无比安心。从出生到现在，他们从未分开，未来也将如此。

 

然而，就像是从兄弟身边逃离一样，JOSEPH选择了离DANIEL最远的学校。

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

“大多数侵入对方身体的行为都带有强烈的暗示，我是指，性方面的。”教授挥手压了压课堂上涌起的低低笑声与嘘声，继续着自己的课程。

JOSEPH坐在他习惯的角落，表情平静，却在心底对讲台上大腹便便的心理学教授发出嗤笑。他最终选择了艺术，同时选修了心理与法律，学习对他们兄弟向来不是什么困难。

困扰他的另有其它。

JOSEPH知道自己不正常，从未拥有过完全平静的一天，除了与他的兄弟肌肤相触的时刻。他曾经为此暴躁，甚至一脚踏进了疯狂之地。

DANIEL的鲜血惊醒了他，拯救了他，却并没有把他变得更正常一些。从12岁那年之后，JOSEPH变成了父母的好孩子，但他知道，当年那个金发男孩并没有任何本质的改变，他只是学会了将疯狂隐藏到更阴暗的角落。也许他黑发的兄弟曾经发现过被他努力压抑的暴力，但那些从并不坚固的壁垒探出利爪的黑暗转瞬即逝，金发的恶魔不会让兄弟受到一丝来自自己的伤害。

是的，恶魔，伴随着鲜血与死亡。

第一次杀戮发生在他们初中最后一年，当DANIEL挽着可爱的女生参加毕业舞会，狂乱到无法控制的情绪催促着金发少年拿起了刀。JOSEPH并非没有出色的女伴，但看到兄弟与少女同行的样子，剧烈的愤怒席卷了他全身，眼中的世界变成了血腥的红色。

第二天，邻居的寻狗告示几乎贴满了整个街道，与他人分享兄弟带来的狂怒暂时平息了。

在公园水池里清洗着手上的鲜血时，JOSEPH的灵魂因为杀戮而战栗，那与愧疚无关，也并非恐惧着自己夺去了其它生物的性命。

鲜血与死亡变成了JOSEPH的迷毒，那些压抑的，让他痛苦的疯狂终于找到了发泄之所。会让常人战栗的可怖情景能带给他平静，血的腥气能安抚他的心灵。

双生子中不正常的一个，JOSEPH时常在收割生命之后如此自嘲。但也许DANIEL和他一样不正常，迷恋着血的味道，喜欢掌控生命的感觉，不然他不会那样毅然决然的选择了血肉模糊的外科。

DANIEL，他的DANIEL，在遥远的另一所医学院校，学医的路途同样一帆风顺。双生子之间的联系远比熟知他们的人想象的少，他的黑发兄弟还在生他的气，生气他四年前的决定。

那是逃离，对JOSEPH来说，四年前的择校确实是一次从兄弟身边的逃离。

随着金发少年的成长，他猎杀的生物越来越大，那些毫无反抗之力的动物再也无法平静他的疯狂。在夺去第一个人类生命，杀死住在街角的强奸犯的那晚，他做了一个梦。

 

梦里，他的兄弟躺在床上安睡着，银色的月光抚摸着他的脸庞。尖利的匕首握在他的掌中，银色的光辉像是情人的眼泪，而他正在将这把匕首刺进DANIEL的心口。

平静又狂热，绝望又期待，冷酷又深爱。

“这样你就哪里也去不了，只能留在我身边。”鲜红的血从黑发的少年身上流出，在他身下渲染出大片红色的花朵。JOSEPH在梦里迷恋而虔诚的捧起血亲之血，涂抹在兄弟的脸庞，“你爱我，不管我是什么样子，ALWAYS AND FOREVER。”

他的DANIEL依然面容平静，就像他还未逝去，就像他从未活过。

JOSEPH惊醒了，即使在梦中，他如此平静喜乐。

那就是JOSEPH逃离的原因，他畏惧着，终有一天，伪装用的堡垒在DANILE的面前分崩离析，而他则在被抛弃的绝望中，将刀送进最爱的人心口。

 

“红色，代表着热情，诉说着欲望。所以，红色也与性有所关联。当我们说到红色，会想到什么？血，从原始人类，到现代，覆盖了大部分的温血物种。在一些典型案例中，我们看到犯人对血的迷恋……”

也许教授的授业成功引起了其它学生的注意，但JOSEPH不以为然。唯一还留在这里的理由，是因为他知道讲台上的教授暗中和自己一样是披着人皮的恶魔。也许对于他人来说，夺取生命有着其它的含义。而对于JOSEPH，杀戮就只是杀戮，只是杀欲在压抑中凝结的成果，这些无聊的牵强附会的理论让他反感。

这一天的晚上，JOSEPH又一次做梦了。

梦境是如此相似，金发的年轻人压在黑发的另一半身上，缓慢的把匕首扎进兄弟的身体，一次又一次。血之花再次绽放，在血的香气中，JOSEPH用匕首在DANIEL苍白冰冷的肌肤上划动着描绘着，如同抚摸着永世的爱人。

凌晨清幽的晨光中，JOSEPH再次从梦中惊醒，冷汗流满全身。

他高潮了。

 

年轻的实习医生DANIEL叼着三明治冲出自己的公寓时，完全没有想到会看到已经有一年未见的兄弟睡在门前的走廊上，拖着也许装了他全部家当的巨大旅行箱。

“我想你了，DANIEL。”他金发的双生兄弟在睡毯里抬头，露出温暖的笑容，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，一直如此。”黑发的青年叹息着，他们上一次在圣诞节相见还因为JOSEPH的有意逃避而争吵，那导致了兄弟二人一年互不相见。直到JOSEPH出现在他的面前，DANIEL才发现，自己是如此思念金发的另一半。

 

******

五年，对常人也许只是流逝的时光，对双生子则不是。

早已摘掉了“实习”的名头，DANIEL成为了一位技术精湛救人于死伤的优秀医生，前途光明。而他的兄弟，同样在艺术界小有成就。

与医界新星一般的DANIEL不同，JOSEPH的名气仅在小范围内流传。才华横溢的画家完全无意为自己的作品举行大型的画展，但总有人闻名而来，从他手中高价买走画作。压抑的欲望与疯狂，DANIEL无法从那些杂乱的大片暗色色块上体会到评论家所说的那些创作激情，但他不止一次从购画者口中听到这样的赞美与推崇。

 

“你确定不去和我同住吗？”DANIEL绕过门口杂乱的物品，前来开门的年轻画家头发蓬乱，衣服上带着大片深浅的红色，房间里满是颜料特有的气味。双生兄弟出现在公寓门前时，外科医生曾经以为他们会再次同住在一起，可是JOSEPH拒绝了他。

“等着你手术的患者名单已经排到明年了，我忙碌的BROTHER，即使我搬过去也见不到你几面，还会天天被指责弄乱了房间不是吗？”JOSEPH从地上拣起散落在那里的画纸，眼下的青黑看起来像是几天没有睡觉。

DANIEL找了个地方坐下，他的兄弟从来不允许别人插手画室的整理：“你以为从小到大是谁在整理那些被弄乱的玩具，和我同住，你至少能每个星期拥有一次整齐的画室。”

“不需要，太过整洁会影响我的灵感。”艺术家烦闷的转了个身，低头翻找着，“你得学会放手，DANIEL，别这样紧抓不放，给我点空间，成年人都需要一些隐私空间。”

DANIEL眯起眼睛，从沙发垫下面拣出一只油画笔，递给双生兄弟。每次被JOSEPH这样拒绝总会为他带来一丝不快，但他尊重兄弟的决定。

 

隐私空间，年轻的外科医生曾经以为金发的兄弟要求的用来作画，酝酿灵感的空间。直到那天深夜，他的房门再次被敲响。

他的兄弟如同那个凌晨一样，毫无预示的出现在他的门前，衣服上沾染着大片的红色。

那不是颜料。

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

DANIEL熟悉血，血的味道甚至能帮助他在手术台前保持镇静与高度集中，但那不包括在兄弟身上看到血迹时。

“晚上好，BROTHER。”从黑发兄弟本能让开的缝隙钻进屋内，JOSEPH松开了按在腹部的手，更多的血从那里涌了出来，“不需要太过担心，有一个学医兄弟的好处就是知道自己伤势的轻重。”

“……不需要太过担心？”DANIEL挑起眉毛，就像每一次不赞同兄弟的决定时一样，但他知道此时最重要的不是和兄弟争吵。外科医生迅速关好门，在客厅里快速奔走着，等他金发的兄弟在沙发上躺好，DANIEL已经准备好了急救需要的所有物品。

“躺到桌子上去。”外科医生说完后紧抿着嘴唇，扶着伤者从沙发上起身。窗外的夜色中传来了警车呼啸而过的声音，JOSEPH注视着兄弟的表情，果然DANIEL的脸色更糟糕了起来。然而黑发的年轻医生依然没有说任何话，温暖的手指抚上了裸露出来的肌肤，专注的观察着还在流血的伤口。

JOSEPH张了张嘴，他想问兄弟为何在此刻还不向他质疑，但最终还是一言不发。被锐物探进身体内部对他而言也是新鲜的体验，疼痛却也带来兴奋；而缝合伤口时，针线拉扯着皮肉的感觉也很奇异，不过兄弟温热的手指安抚了那些不适。每一年，每一天，他都觉得自己的疯狂与杀欲越发深重，唯有相伴降临在世上的另一半能让那些带着血色的扭曲欲望暂时远离他的神智。

“我需要带你去医院。”JOSEPH的伤口就像他自己所说的，并未伤到要害。DANIEL在水池清洗着手上的鲜血，烦躁的看着红色的水打着旋儿流进下水口，等待着兄弟的回答。从JOSEPH带着血迹出现在他门前的一刻，DANIEL就有着不好的预感，而现在，终于到了得到真相的时候。

“我们不能去医院，”JOSEPH平静的说，就像是没看到他的兄弟因为这句话猛得闭上了眼睛，“我杀了人。”

紧闭的棕色眼睛又睁开了，DANIEL猛然转过身，快步走到JOSEPH的面前：“如果那是个意外，是个突发事件，我们需要——”

“27个。”

DANIEL的声音被切断了，黑发的青年惊愕的看着自己的兄弟。

“我杀了27个人，DANIEL。”JOSEPH的目光无法离开兄弟的脸，即使现在那上面的表情让他的灵魂疼痛，“现在在外面的不只是警察，还有FBI，为了抓一个连环杀人犯。”

DANIEL低下头去看自己的手指，因为兄弟的脸现在看起来是如此不真实。他的手指上还带着没有清理干净的血，隐约带着血腥，就像JOSEPH刚才所说的每一个字一样。他从未见过这样的JOSEPH，从未见过JOSEPH染血，即使在兄弟显得最狂躁的幼年，金发的孩子也从未沾染上过鲜血。

而现在，DANIEL记忆中的那个金发孩子正微笑着对他说：

“我杀了27个人。”

“记得我卖出过多少幅画吗？DANIEL，二十七幅。”JOSEPH捧起兄弟的脸庞，在触及对方温暖的肌肤时，他才意识到自己的手指有多么冰冷，那并不全是因为失血，“每杀死一个人，我都会完成一幅作品，灵感与激情四溢。”

“……为什么？为了灵感，所谓的艺术？”DANIEL在兄弟的掌中颤抖，震惊而愤怒，而在最深的角落，那一小片被时光封印的灵魂正悄悄醒来。他觉得面前的JOSEPH是前所未有的陌生，可是心底最幽深的地方，一个小小的声音告诉他，那才是他的兄弟真实应有的样子。

“艺术？”JOSEPH扭曲的笑了一下，然后强迫自己平静下来，不然已经化要化成实质的狂气会拉着DANIEL与他一同坠入无底的深渊。可我究竟为什么会跑来这里，JOSEPH低声询问自己，如果不是期待着DANIEL和自己一起永坠黑暗，“艺术只是杀欲的附属品，我杀戳只是因为我想杀，生而如此。”

“你疯了……”

“是的！从我出生之后的每一天！而你从来没有发现过！”DANIEL没有预料到自己无意识的发言会让兄弟突然暴发，JOSEPH推开了他，狂躁的客厅里走来走去，金发的乱发让他看起来像是一只失控的野兽。

“你不知道我的疯狂！”

“不知道我在高中就杀了第一个人！”

“不知道我已经杀了二十多个人！”

“你什么都不知道！或者你已经知道了，却置之不理！”

因为那扑面而来的猛烈的感情嘴唇颤动，DANIEL看起来同样像是被困的野兽，从喉间发出低吼：“那是因为你把我推开了！是你从我身边逃离！拒绝回家，拒绝我的每一次接近！”

 

是你逃走了，BROTHER。

是你不相信我爱你，我的兄弟！

那个小小的声音在DANIEL的灵魂里徘徊着，低沉而模糊，JOSEPH的声音要更加清晰。

 

“我把你推开了，是因为我不想杀你！”JOSEPH的声音在黑沉的夜里像是孤狼的哀鸣，绝望的揪着自己的金发，像是潮涌一样的狂气与杀欲在他的身体里一层层堆积着，冲击着已经薄弱的理智，“你不知道我想杀了你！在梦里，杀死你一遍又一遍！”

“你……”DANIEL觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，从兄弟口中吐出的每一个字听起来都是如此的不真实。他无法再多说一个字，因为一个满是血腥味道的吻封住了他的双唇。

那是一个吻，来自与他共生于世的另一半，带着血的味道，带着绝望的气息。

“而我没有杀了你，是因为我爱你。”当双唇分开，JOSEPH依然流连着不忍远离刚亲吻的柔软，如同害怕DANIEL离开一样怀抱着兄弟，如同乱流汹涌的冰冷海潮拥抱着月光下的山崖。

他坦白了一切，如囚徒一样等待着判决，又如行刑者一样手握匕首。如果绝望无法在此重获希望，疯狂无法得到平息，他手中的匕首会刺进兄弟的心脏，然后是他自己的。

 

DANIEL迷茫了，他的意识之海正缓慢的染上血色。

那是一个来自兄弟的吻，带着血的气息。

血吻入喉，灵魂一角的封印，终于松动了。

 

人世的常识，道德，理智，人生三十年所学到的所有一切都在告诉DANIEL，如何处理眼前的事才是正确而道德的，同时又在否定着每一个结论。各种各样的感情，各种各样的想法纷至而来，它们狂乱又相互矛盾，几乎将年轻的医生逼到如同他的兄弟一样疯狂。

然而，在一片纷乱中，那个刻在灵魂中的声音越来越大，越来越清晰。

——不要忘记什么是你最重要的，

——不要忘记你承诺的爱；

——保护他，保护你的弟弟；

——ELIJAH。

 

那个用灵魂起誓的诺言，穿越了繁复的法阵，穿越了沉重的轮回，在人类DANIEL的心底再次浮起。

“我，不会离开你。”人类的手指抚摸着另一个人类的脸庞，始祖的眼睛穿越三十年的时光注视着另一个始祖，“我爱你，我永远都是你的兄弟，ALWAYS AND FOREVER。”

狂气的风暴，停息了。

JOSEPH有些茫然，因为他从未有过现在这样的感觉。平静，从未有过的安宁，就像是在大海中颠簸的船放下了船锚，狂风中的独树回归了森林，撕杀后的野兽终于回到了安全的巢穴。当他重新恢复意识，正处于兄弟温暖的怀抱中，DANIEL拥抱着他，轻抚着他的后背。

金发的杀人者从那个怀抱中轻轻挣脱，即使他非常不愿意这样做，但只有这样他才能看到DANIEL的眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛里只有包容和爱意。

“你不会离开，会一直在我身边。ALWAYS，”JOSEPH拉起外科医生的手，亲吻着指尖残留的鲜血。那双手同样拿刀，时时染上鲜血，但这一次，那双只为拯救的双手沾上了罪，他的罪，“AND FOREVER，不管我是什么样子。”

“你要相信我，BROTHER，不要再把我推开。”DANIEL再次把生命的另一半抱回怀中，他同样像是从一场梦境中醒来。他不是始祖以利亚，但也不再只是DANIEL。那些穿越时光轮回而来的记忆残破不全，像是繁茂的巨树只余凋零的枯叶。唯有持续了千年的诺言如同扎根在灵魂里的根系，让以利亚和DANIEL有着共同的执着。

“我曾经让你失望，让你无法相信我。可是这一次，”始祖和人类用同一个身躯再次向他的兄弟立下誓言，“我会保护你的，无论代价是什么。”

 

******

 

幸福与快乐是什么，JOSEPH曾经以为自己永远不会明白。他理解爱，因为他爱着与自己一同来到世上的另一半，却一直痛苦挣扎。

可是从那夜之后，幸福与宁静突然如神迹一样降临了。

他曾经担心了那么久，恐惧着兄弟在看到自己真实的样子之后离去，不再分一丝爱意给他。那种恐惧日积月累，如同狂猛的毒药一样助长着同样日益深重的疯狂。

然而，他的DANIEL如此轻易的就撕裂了他所有的担忧，用他承诺的爱。

“即使，我有可能伤害你？我期待着伤害你？”JOSEPH曾经这样问DANIEL，在那夜温暖的怀抱中。

他的DANIEL微笑了：“你不知道我有多么习惯你的伤害，JOSEPH，我甚至怀念它们。”

那个时候，金发的青年并不明白这句话中的真实。

 

双生子似乎回到了幼年，形影不离。DANIEL向医院请了假，帮兄弟将画室搬来了自己的公寓，他们再一次同住在一起。搬运的物品不仅是沉重的画架与数量众多的画笔，JOSEPH给DANIEL看了一个黑色的盒子，里面并排摆放着五把匕首。

穿心者，在FBI的档案里，真实身份不明的连环杀人犯被如此标注着。

记录中死于“穿心者”的遇害人数为十九人，全部都被五把匕首扎透胸膛而亡。

拿出匕首之后，JOSEPH就注视着DANIEL的每一丝表情变化。黑发青年的表情带着他预想中的不赞同，但又远比那复杂。

“……这不是一个好习惯。”DANIEL叹息着，把盒子重新盖好。

JOSEPH昂起下巴：“不指责我杀人，而只是习惯不好？”

DANIEL摇了摇头，JOSEPH因为这个动作烦躁了起来。在真相暴露却得到包容之后，JOSEPH无法忍耐来自兄弟的一点点否定。

“因为太过明显的特征而被抓就不好了。”DANIEL抛动了一下装着匕首的盒子，转身把它放到了打包箱里。

他金发的兄弟因为这个回答松了一口气，倒在沙发上。他有整理癖的兄弟独自打理一切还更有效率一些。

“连环杀手都有一些自己的特征，我们甚至会相互联系，欣赏对方的作品。”JOSEPH嘟囔着说，“有比我更糟糕的家伙，一个叫‘血手’的，他的兴趣是切割。”

DANIEL皱起眉头，摆了摆手表示不想再继续这个话题。JOSEPH顺从的闭上了嘴，他还在享受被最重要的人完全接纳的感觉，不想引起和兄弟的争吵。

 

可是争吵很快到来到兄弟两人之间，当JOSEPH发现DANIEL尝试着用药物或心理治疗来控制他的疯狂时。

“你不知道自己在做什么，DANIEL。”双生子中金发的那一个几乎表情扭曲，愤怒的逼近自己的另一半，“氯丙嗪？我是什么，精神分裂病患者吗？如果你再试着引诱我去看那个心理医生，她美丽的头将摆在你的桌子上。”

DANIEL捏着眉头，他当然知道自己在做什么。保持弟弟灵魂的完整，千年的时光里，他曾经看过克劳斯长达五十二年的疯狂，这一次不会比那时更难。

“我想救你，BROTHER，在疯狂把你吞噬之前。”医生看着他的兄弟把药瓶砸碎在墙上，“如果不喜欢药和心理治疗，我还有巫术想试一下。”

巨大的愤怒让JOSEPH的眼睛都要染上血色，但看到坚信着医术的兄弟真的掏出一本巫术书时，同样深重的悲伤几乎让他落泪。

“你才是疯了，DANIEL，看看你自己在做什么，巫术？你什么时候相信过这些。”

DANIEL合上了书，他想说是从发现自己的兄弟是杀人狂那个夜晚之后才开始意识到巫术的存在，但显然那不是一个好回答。

短暂的沉默中，JOSEPH嘴边的线条更加冷硬，表情险恶。他不再显得那么狂躁，心情却没有任何好转：“你在试着控制我吗？认为我是一个时刻会伤害别人，会伤害你的疯子？”

双生子中黑发的那个眯了眯眼，如果那些来自轮回的记忆更完整，他会发现自己现在的动作有多么像千年始祖。他看到了拿在金发兄弟手中的匕首，从那天之后，JOSEPH不再在意让他看到手握凶器的样子：“我是在救你，JOSEPH。我不在意别的人是否会受伤害，唯一让我恐惧的是疯狂让你夺去自己的生命。”

“不是夺去你的生命？”JOSEPH逼近他的DANIEL，他那么爱他，却也在这一刻如此想把匕首刺进对方的身体。

他也确实刺进去了。

鲜红的血顺着刀尖流下，像是红色的珍珠在银色的刀刃上滚动，JOSEPH的灵魂因为那艳丽的颜色狂舞。

不要离开我，不要否定我！爱我！不要爱我！

看着我！看着真正的我！

金色的发丝埋首在DANIEL的颈间，冰冷的唇碰着温热的伤口。JOSEPH品尝着唇间的味道，那是他熟悉的血腥，有着前所未有的甜美。

“我不害怕被夺去生命，JOSEPH，即使现在也不恐惧。”DANIEL叹息着，伸手搂住了压在自己身上的人，轻抚着JOSEPH颤抖的后背：“我害怕你因为无法控制的疯狂责备自己，从而寻求自我毁灭的道路。我恐惧着有一天，会再也找不到你。”

温热的水滴在年轻医生的颈边划滴，DANIEL知道那并不是自己的血。他收紧自己的怀抱，让那受困于咒术的灵魂在自己的展翼中安息。

“你不明白，BROTHER。”等终于不再颤抖，JOSEPH低哑着开口，“就像你不懂我当年为什么要离开一样，你不明白我要的只是你在我身边，承诺爱我，不会离开我。”

DANIEL露出一个微笑，略带苦涩的味道：“我当然不会离开你，BROTHER，你不知道我有多固执。”

他金发的兄弟没有回答，沉浸在得到许诺的幸福中。

“所以……”DANIEL看着平静下来的JOSEPH，沉吟了一下，“让我试着给你带一个巫术的护身符？”

他得到的回应是被愤怒的兄弟在脖子上咬了一口。

 

******

 

这段对双生子都算是幸福的时光转眼已有两年。

他们不像幼时一样亲密却有秘密，亦不再像真相初明的时候争吵不断。

JOSEPH感觉自己像是从暴风雨中驶入港湾的船，平静安宁，疯狂已经渐渐远离而去。他最终还是带上了一个刻着奇怪纹路的狼牙护身符，只是为了让爱操劳的兄弟安下心来，不再忧心忡忡。JOSEPH曾经试着在DANIEL看不到的时候偷偷把护身符取下，那没有任何影响。

杀戮依然是他的乐趣，让他惊讶的是，救死扶伤的DANIEL完全不介意关于杀戮与死亡的讨论。双生子像是相伴的狼一样在月光中依偎，DANIEL甚至从人体解剖学的角度和他研究过如何更精准的刺穿人体造成最大的伤害。

“我不想杀生，至少今世如此。我喜欢医生的工作，把那些伤残的，病痛的人拯救回来。”DANIEL在月光中向他微笑着，“但我也不介意和你谈论这些，因为我接受你的一切。这世上我最想救的人只有你。”

“救我？”JOSEPH同样微笑，他不认为自己需要被拯救，但能摆脱时时无法平静的感觉确实像是救赎，“你爱我，就已经救了我。”

DANIEL突然安静了，棕色的眼睛从未像此刻般专注的看着自己的兄弟，他似乎想露出一个笑容，但又像是持续了千年的悲伤终于从裂开的缝隙中喷涌而出。

“我爱你，BROTHER。”DANIEL的嘴唇噏动着，有那么一瞬间，JOSEPH以为他会哭出来，但最终没有，“可是这样不够。JOSEPH，答应我，永远也不要伤害自己，不要夺走你自己的生命。”

“我答应你，DANIEL。我杀戮，夺取生命，但永远不会自取灭亡。”

 

两年后，JOSEPH想背弃他曾经向DANIEL立下的誓言，他想要痛哭，想要撕碎整个世界，想用刀刺进自己的心脏。

在他看到DANIEL尸体的时刻。

 

他的DANIEL死了，另一个连环杀人犯杀死了他。

JOSEPH曾经用那么轻松的语气和兄弟说起过那个将DANIEL从他身边夺走的人。

“有比我更糟糕的家伙，一个叫‘血手’的。”他当时是这样说的，“他的兴趣是切割。”

他的DANIEL，身上有三十二道伤口，死不瞑目。

“你失去了自己的色彩，亲爱的‘穿心’，整整两年，只有五个作品。”录音里播着令JOSEPH恶心的声音，“三十二，是你作品的数量，算是我对你的致敬。我刻在了你兄弟的身上，是他阻止了你才华的展露。不过，出于对血缘的敬意，我允许你的双生兄弟为你留一句话。”

微弱的呼吸声和痛苦的抽气声从录音里传来，JOSEPH盯着面前的DANIEL，他的兄弟已经停止了呼吸。

“JOSEPH，你答应过我的，不可以伤害你自己。”

 

那是他的另一半留给他的最终一句话。

他的世界已经没有了颜色，只有红色能让他的人生还有一些光彩。JOSEPH想要伤害世界上所有的人，想要撕碎出现在面前的所有生物，他如此疯狂的想要伤害自己。

“你是传奇，而你的兄弟，只是让传奇湮灭的俗世之人。”

“你应该感谢我，是我解放了你。”

JOSEPH血红的眼睛瞪视着还在发声的录音笔，他拥抱着已经冰冷的DANIEL，想把每一分血肉揉进自己的身体。兄弟的血如此冰冷，却烧灼得他的灵魂几乎沸腾。

他发誓要杀死那个伤害了DANIEL的人，碎尸万段。可是在那之前，也许他就已经无法再坚持下去，违背和兄弟的诺言。

他的DANIEL从未做过一件错事，双手洁白。却因为爱着他的兄弟，爱着这个疯狂的自己而同坠黑暗，最终死于非命。

疯狂，安宁，杀欲，爱，JOSEPH理解这一切，而现在，他也理解了什么是痛苦，源源不断的痛苦。

“DANIEL，DANIEL……”JOSEPH无意识的哀叫着，泪流满面，他揪着自己的头发，抠挖着自己的皮肤，“你说过会救我的，这太痛苦了，我做不到……”

就这样死去吧，JOSEPH想，我已经没办法再坚持更久了。

如果今后的每一天都如此刻，生命将是多么痛苦的负担。杀人者的手在身上摸索着，寻找着任何能杀死自己的凶器。一个微凉的东西滑进了他的掌心，那是狼牙护身符，DANIEL亲手为他戴在颈间。

“带着它，JOSEPH。如果你还爱我，就带着它。”他的DANIEL曾经这样说，“让它替我保护你。”

狼牙的尖峰刺着他的手心，JOSEPH依然痛苦，这痛苦不会停下，但也许终有一天他会麻木习惯。

狼符上有人眼无法看到的咒纹起伏明灭，被夺走了生命另一半的金发双生子依然疯狂，甚至更甚于前，但灵魂不会破碎。

 

这是穿越了千年轮回追随而来的守护，即使生命逝去，却固执的执着于守护。

金发的青年，伏在双生兄弟的尸身上放声痛哭。

他如此哀伤绝望，重坠疯狂，渴求着鲜血与杀戮，但他会守住和兄弟最后的诺言，不会自寻灭亡。

 

******

 

始祖以利亚睁开了双眼。

就像是从最深沉的梦境中醒来，以利亚甚至为自己身处的环境迷惑，三十多年人世经历随着回归的灵魂冲进他的意识，让始祖一时间也只能迷茫的在黑暗中消化着一世的记忆。

当爬出宽大的棺材时，以利亚已经想起了一切。

这不是双生子同住的公寓，他的人类之身死去的地方，而这里是巫师团的地宫。两口坚固的棺材被放置在地宫法阵的中央，相伴相生。

以利亚研究着地上的阵法，混血始祖的身体为巫师团提供了日间的力量，而自己的身体则让他们在夜里更加强大。

纯血始祖为巫师们的行为露出冷笑，弟弟被突然置于险局的仇恨还如昨日，被迫从双生兄弟身边离开的怨愤还未平息。以利亚摸着嘴边无法控制露出的獠牙，眼中暗沉一片：“我真的，已经，非常非常饿了。”

 

******

 

JOSEPH觉得自己永远无法再次获得平静，无法再感受到轻松与安宁，在他的双生兄弟死后。

他让夺走他所爱的人付出了死亡的代价，用了近七天的时间。

“你想看我解放了疯狂的样子，那就亲自体验一下吧。”

金发的杀人者甚至惊讶于自己能冷静的说出这句话来，惊讶于自己有耐心用七天的时间一点点切割直至复仇的对象祈求着死亡，而不是在第一时刻将对方撕成碎片。

 

可是复仇救不了他，除了DANIEL，除了他灵魂的另一半谁也救不了他。

JOSEPH夜夜无法成眠，他就像瘾君子一样游荡中暗夜里，寻找着自己的迷毒。鲜血，杀戮，甚至是刻意的错乱与疯狂，任何能让他从痛苦中麻木一些的东西。

他的DANIEL曾经担忧着警察终有一天会敲响公寓的房门，但现在JOSEPH无意识的期盼着那些愚蠢的FBI快一些发现自己。如果承诺让他无法结束自己的生命，也许人世间的死刑可以做到。

 

JOSEPH曾经以为自己的人生就会结束在这样的放纵之中，直到那个男人出现在自己的面前。

衣衫革履，从头到脚都一丝不苟的像是从中世纪走来的绅士，与这个满是脏乱和罪恶的街区毫不相称，身边是一具精美的棺材。

更奇异的是，当JOSEPH的匕首刺进他的心脏，这个男子只是轻轻的叹了口气：“你爱捅人心脏的毛病看来永远也改不掉了。”

生命没有从他身上逝去，这个自称是血族始祖的男人满是无奈与宠爱的微笑着把匕首从胸口拨了出来。

 

“我会在你身边，BROTHER，ALWAYS AND FOREVER。”

 

【END】

 

 

“我看过出生记录，以利亚。那个时候，我是哥哥啊。”


End file.
